


there is a first time for everything

by coldfox



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stollen Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfox/pseuds/coldfox
Summary: barry was frozen to the grownd,Snart had played dirty,and to top it off had stolen a kiss,
Relationships: captin cold/the flash, leonerd snart/barry allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. the first Stollen kiss of Barrys time as the Flash

**(barry's pov)**

“Barry, Barry, Barry” Snart said with the big smirk on his face. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

To be fair Barry didn't know that Mike and Lisa were going to distract him while Snart froze him to the ground, well that might not be completely true. It's just Barry thought he and Snart were finished with this trick, then again it was Snart.

Lisa and Mike picked up their bags of jewelry and went to the mirror next to the door stepped through the glass and disappeared. Mirror Master waved to Barry then followed them. Who put mirrors in stores after the rogues had recruited Mirror Master, it was like they wanted to be robbed. Now that the rogues had mirror master on their team.

Barrys thought were disturbed by him losing his balance and Snart catching his arm, and he turned in bewilderment to look at Snart, Snart doesn’t do touching, and Barry knows that.

Barry was not expecting Snart to catch him or to be that close to him after he had done so. Thous beautiful piercing blue eyes were staring at him, and those perfect lips, no, no, no barry wasn't going to go down that road again it led to many nights fantasizing about Snart and then when they were fighting it would take all of Barrys efforts to not get hard because with a skin-tight suit there would be no hiding it.

Barry was brought back from his thoughts by Snarts mouth on his, barry made a startled noise that turned into an embracing moan when Snart licks his lips open Barry is more than happy to open them and Snart starts exploring his mouth. But then Snart was gone.

Barry opened his eyes to see where he had gone and saw Snart with the biggest smirk on his face. “W-why?”

Barry asked. And was answered with a smirk and shrug. Barry stood there stunned, and completely forgetting that he was supposed to catch Snart, while Snart went through the glass and disappeared.

“Barry? Are you all right what did Snart do?” Cisco was asking over the coms. It took barry another minute to regain enough of his brain to answer “he just iced my feet to the floor, which means that I need my suit to worm up so I can get out of here before the police come. “I’m on it Barry hold tight” cisco said, "like I have much choice" Barry mumbled just quiet enough for cisco not to hear.

And in a matter of 30s he had started running towards the door, he was out of the shop and halfway to star labs before the first fan in line outside the jewellery store could take a step inside, he did not feel like signing autographs today.

**(Lens pov)**

He had been fantasizing more and more about the scarlet speedster for a while now.

He hadn’t planned on kissing Barry, but scarlet had just looked so flustered after Len had iced his feet to the ground which was a little dirty (but oh so effective).

Scarlet had just looked so beautiful with his cheeks flushed. Barry had wiggled a little too much and was about to fall in a way that would have definitely broken is leg so Len had to catch him and the look of surprise was all the push he needed to kiss scarlet. Len would have continued if he hadn’t heard the police sirens going off and the fans starting to form a line outside, so he pulled away from scarlet, scarlet chasing his lips. He then shrugged a sort of goodbye to Barry went after Lisa and Mike.

Trying to hide his growing bulge in his pants with his parka.

When Len got through the mirror the first thing he saw was an annoyed-looking Lisa saying how she didn't want to see her brother kissing the flash.

Len only smiled to himself and walked to his office.

He had a lot of planning ahead of him.


	2. checking up on your enemies in unconventional ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Barrys and Snart’s lest encounter.  
> A relatively peaceful week.  
> (if Barry said so himself)  
> so when Barry went to sleep on Tuesday night he wasn't expecting anyone to be in his apartment when he woke up.  
> he was about to be proven wrong by Leonard Snart.  
> (Len wouldn't call it breaking in, he would call it coming over to check up on a friend.... on an enemy, ya that was what he had meant to say not the other thing AT ALL... wall Len might have been lying that's what he does after all)

**(Barrys pov)**

It had been a week since Barrys and Snart’s lest encounter. 

A relatively peaceful week. Except Snart was all barry could think about, and he was worried that iris was starting to notice something was up. 

So when he went to bed on Tuesday night, a week after being kissed by Snart he wasn’t expecting anything different than the night before. 

He was about to be proven very wrong.

**(Lens pov)**

Wall you can't really blame Len for breaking into Barrys apartment. And it isn’t like he had stolen anything (yet). 

He had a very good reason for doing so, mind you, and Len did feel bad for frizzing Barrys peaches which to be fare who puts peaches on a coffee table? 

And he didn’t mean to do it but he had placed the cold gun on the coffee table and only after about ten minutes of making hot chocolate (with mini marshmallows) realized that they were there. 

So the reason Snart broke into Barrys apartment was… to check up on Barry, make sure his feet are ok from the freeze, yes that was the reason the Absolute reason why he had broken in. 

end of story.

**(Barrys pov)**

When Barry woke up he felt like he was being watched. 

He had left the bedroom door open and now he was cursing at himself for that decision. barry got up slowly trying to make the least amount of noise possible. 

Barry snuck out of bed and was just reaching the door when barry saw a person sitting in a chair facing his room, barry froze, the parson stayed perfectly still, and he saw a gun next to them, barry turned on the light to see Captin Cold  sitting comfortably in a chair with hot chocolate (with miny marshmallows) and his parka hanging next to the door and his cold gun on the table. 

“Barry, Barry, Barry it's so _ice_ to see your awake, it was _freezing_ in hear so I made myself a cup of hot chocolate, and you had mini marshmallows” Snart said, Barry could see the smirk on Snarts face growing and it was pissing Barry off.

“What the fuck Snart?” Barry said. Snart smirk grew even more “do you know what time it is?” Barry was getting annoyed after the first shock of having someone in Barrys house, he just wanted to go back to sleep. “Its 3:28 pm and 42secounds but whos counting?” Snart said with a very smug tone that made Barry feel annoyed and very turned on which he would never admit he was. 

“What do you want Snart?” barry said with less annoyance than before. “Oh I just wanted to stop by check on you, haven’t seen much of you on tv this week” Snart said while giving barry a vary long once over. Barry shivered the look Snart was giving him was very intense. 

Barry was also slightly confused because Snart rarely checked up on him, to make sure he was ok, and definitely not for a small thing like freezing his feet, the lest time Snart checked up on him he had had a broken back and most of his other bones were broken too. 

“I’m fine.?” Barry said still confused “happy to hear” Snart said, then added “hay Barry can you come over here?” “ok?” barry answered. Barry walked over to Snarts side, when Snart got up from the couch and motioned for Barry to sit there, Barry did but with a little hesitation, what on earth was Snart planing?

When he was sitting on the couch Snart sat back down straddling barry in the process, Snart was inches away from Barrys face “you look _freezing cold_ why don’t I help you? you look practically _frozen_ as it is, wouldn't want you to turn to _ice_ now would we? ” Barry was frozen (no pun intended, Barry hated the puns) did Captin Cold just use a pick up line with four bad puns in it, on Barry???

"Snart cant you go one minute with no puns?" "oh, scarlet" and Snarts lips were on Barrys, and Barry forgot all the good reasons why he should not kiss Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart (which wasent that long mind you). 

And Barry started kissing Snart back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this story.  
> kudos and comments make my day:)
> 
> I think the next chapter ill go more detailed with the fiscal part of the relationship.  
> if you have any ideas please leave a comment.  
> thanks!  
> have a great day!


	3. the end of a night, and the start of a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing, breaking into peoples phones and flirting. 
> 
> what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with work and school.  
> I hope you like this chapter :)

**barrys pov**

Barry had always wanted to kiss Snart, he was WAY too hot for a villain.

Barry had had a crush on Snart for a long time now, it started when Barry saw Leonard Snart in that form fitting suit, it didn't help that Barry was turned on by how Snart could steal a million dollar diamond and still look like the hottest men alive! like that should be against the rules. yup. defiantly against the rules. in being a criminal 101, they should teach you that you can not be hot and attractive and smart. that just isn't fair. not fair AT ALL.

** lens pov **

Len hadn't expected Barry to kiss him back, he had been expecting an angry speedster, not because ehe thought that Barry wasn't interested but becomes of his flash duties, so when Barry kissed him back with he same force as he was it was surprising, not that he was complaining. this was better then he could have hoped for.

after a while of making out. Len moved back mouthing on Barrys neck "I need to go, but you have my phone number so text me" with that he got up kissing Barry once more and moved for the door.

"how?" Barrys voice came from behind him confused.

"how what?" Len couldn't help but smirk, Barry was just so adorable. with his red swollen lips and his flushed face.

"how do I have your number?" "its in your phone" Barry looked even more confused, until it hit him, and Len thought it was about time.

"you broke into my PHONE?!"

"broke into is a bit strong. and how else would you get my number? and how else could I find all those photos of me?"

Barry for his part switched from pissed to embarrassed in a matter of seconds going bright red in the process.

"ill see you around scarlet" and with that Len left the apartment.

leaving a blushing barry behind.

**bar** **rys** **pov**

when Barry got into his phone he saw that he had a new contact. 'len', Barry said the name out loud it sounded weird. but he could get used to it. he rather liked it.

the next morning Barry decided to text 'len'.

**barry: good ** **morning!**

**len:** **good morning** **Scarlet.**

**barry: how was your evening?**

**len: it was ice.**

**barry: really??**

**len: what? I didn't mean to get you all cold and ** **bothered.**

**barry: please stop.**

**len: what are you wearing?**

**barry: what??**

**len: ** **what are you wearing?**

**barry: why are you asking?**

**len: you said change the subject, this is me changing the subject. now, what are you wearing?**

**barry: I said 'please stop' and why do you want to know?**

**len: technicality, and is is called flirting barry, grown ups do it all the time.**

**that motherfucking dick!**

**barry: I know what flirting is! and i'm not a kid!**

**len: then why didnt you get that? anyway are you going to answer the question or should I try something else?**

**barry was 100% sure that len had rolled his eyes.**

**barry: fine... a blue sweater and skinny jeans.**

**len: thank you! that wasn't that hard. was it?**

**lens pov**

Len was,

totally, 

fully,

inconsolably,

willingly,

happily,

readily,

unquestionably,

absolutely,

now,

and forever,

**FUCKED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great week!
> 
> kudos and comments make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be working on this alot.  
> hopefully publishing at least 1 chapter every week.  
> kudos and comments make my day.  
> thank you for reading my story(:


End file.
